


temporary abandonment

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gwen's being Gwen, Quentin's being Quentin, Taxi Cab, Telepathic Powers, just a silly little ficlet, team problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: The team leaves Gwen and Quentin behind in New York.
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun





	temporary abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> written for picture_prompt_fun  
> picture #143

"Welcome intrepid readers! Witness as your beloved hero and her lowly sidekick are left to their own devices in the nefarious city of New York, after being abandoned by their friends and teammates."

"What the hell are you doing Poole?" Quentin asked.

"Monologuing. My fans deserve to know what's going on. Plus it helps to have a really strong opening scene."

Quentin sighed, he had thought Gwen was over this comic book shit. "Do you have to do it while standing on top of the taxi?" The cab driver was currently reading a magazine, oblivious to everything going on around him, thanks to a bit of mental tinkering on Quentin's part. 

"It's for dramatic effect." 

Of course, it was. He had to give it to her though, the girl had style, and Quentin appreciated style. "Get into the cab."

"I'm not done. This is obviously the beginning of my new solo series and I want to start things off right."

Gwen continued her monologue for another ten minutes before jumping off the roof of the cab and brushing the snow off her costume. Nearly no one stopped to watch, that was New York for you.

"It's snowing." Gwen shivered, her costume was not exactly cold-weather friendly.

"Yeah, I noticed. I've gotta say I did not miss east coast winters." He could definitely stand to be dressed more warmly. "We should hit a shop and get warmer clothes."

"Do you think they'll be coming back for us soon?" Gwen asked, a sad look in her eyes.

"I doubt it." Kate's parting words before America had closed the portal, had been "find your own way home". It didn't bode well for their chances of a return trip. They'd all come to New York for a meeting with Captain America and it had gone -- not well. "Hey, give me your phone."

Gwen rolled her eyes but handed the phone over. He called Kate and it went to voicemail. Again. He didn't leave a message this time, it'd just look pathetic. "Get kicked out of one meeting with Captain America and the team leaves you behind," he muttered.

"Cheer up Quentin, you haven't been left behind, you've been given the prestigious role of my sidekick as I start my newest solo series."

"Quentin Quire is no one's sidekick." That was for sure.

"Oh please, of the two of us, who's had their own series?"

"For the millionth time Poole, this is not a comic book and I am not a fictional character." Quentin rubbed his forehead, she was giving him a headache. "I'm hungry -- I'm gonna get food. You're welcome to join me if you want."

"Do you have any money? Because I definitely don't have any money," Gwen said.

"Who needs money when you've got an omega level telepath by your side? 

"Are you going dark side again Quire? Is this a villainous story arc? Should I go villain again too or am I supposed to lure you back to the light?"

He shook his head. "No one's turning villain here, we're just making the most of our current situation." He held the cab door open, Gwen shrugged and got in. 

Two hours later Quentin and Gwen; their bellies full of pizza and ice cream were wearing stylish, yet weather appropriate clothing and riding in the back of a cab that was heading to Los Angeles for reasons the driver would likely never understand.


End file.
